Any Other World
by eminahinata
Summary: Stiles tiene muchos secretos. No es que él sea en secreto un hombre lobo o un hada, es algo más sobre la ciencia ficción y extraterrestres. Más por ese camino, sí.


**Título:** Any Other World

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Prompt escogido y autor de la idea**: _eminahinata: AU, Teen Wolf/Torchwood_

**Personaje/pareja:** Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski, Jack Harkness/Chris Argent, Derek Hale y el resto de la manada.

**Clasificación y/o Género:** PG-13, AU, Crossover, Humor.

**Resumen:** Stiles tiene muchos secretos. No es que él sea en secreto un hombre lobo o un hada, es algo más sobre la ciencia ficción y extraterrestres. Más por ese camino, sí.

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf y Torchwood son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores (Jeff Davis y Russell T. Davies). Ésta historia se hace sin fines de lucro. Sólo diversión.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers en general (bueno, para los que no han visto Torchwood).

**Notas:** Así que al final termine escribiendo la idea, pero está bien. Me divertí haciéndolo y eso es lo que importa. Espero que realmente les guste, porque se me hace muy divertida la idea de Jack como el padre del Sheriff y claramente me lo puedo imaginar llevando a Stiles por el universo para que conozca, pero al mismo tiempo siendo muy sobreprotector. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

.

**Any Other World**

.

* * *

Stiles tiene muchos secretos. Su nombre es uno de ellos, en realidad. Aunque eso no es de tanta importancia como el resto de ellos. Pero la cosa es que Stiles tiene muchos secretos, entre ellos su, eh, no total humanidad y el ex trabajo de su padre y el trabajo de su abuelo.

No es que él sea en secreto un hombre lobo o un hada (y eso sí daba escalofríos, porque Disney miente horriblemente y esas pequeñas cosas, que no son tan pequeñas, pueden ser crueles a un punto que realmente debería dejar de pensar en ello, en éste momento), es algo más sobre la ciencia ficción y extraterrestres. Más por ese camino, sí.

Bueno, él es terrestre al nacer en la Tierra y lo mismo sucede con su padre y su tía Alice, pero su abuelo… él es otra historia. Una muy complicada y que aún no conoce todo los detalles. Y no por falta de interés, sino más bien por el silencio del resto de su disfuncional familia.

En realidad todo empezó cuando se hizo evidente que su abuelo _no_ envejecía y que todos pensaban que su abuelo era el hermano de su padre cada que venía de visita. Y eso, para un niño con una mente adelantada a su siglo (¡ha!), fue el detonante de muchas preguntas. Pero lo que obligo a su padre y madre a contarle todo (está bien, sólo una parte de la historia porque sus padres eran los reyes de las mentiras y secretos) fue que se percató que no era −es− totalmente humano, hecho señalado cuando dos días más tarde el esguince en su tobillo prácticamente desapareció y la torcedura en la muñeca de Scott tuvo que ser vendada por una semana, ambos con ochos años y una imaginación muy hiperactiva.

Así que decir que su emoción era grande es decir un verdadero eufemismo. Pero _shh, es un secreto, hijo, y nadie puede saberlo. Ni siquiera Scott._

Eso estaba bien y su madre se sentaba con él cada tarde en el comedor mientras mojaban galletas en leche y se pasaba horas y horas narrando todo aquello que la humanidad aún no estaba preparada para conocer, de cómo había conocido a su padre y cómo había reído cuando su abuelo coqueteo con ella para gran molestia de su padre, allá, en sus tiempos como agente de Torchwood. Y eso era emocionante, pero también era consiente de todo aquello que no decía y todo lo que podía leer entre líneas.

Entonces a los diez años murió su madre y su abuelo se acercaba de vez en cuando, una sonrisa triste siempre pintaba sus labios cuando lo abrazaba y le susurraba todas sus aventuras con el Doctor cuando las pesadillas eran demasiado para controlar. Un año más tarde su padre empezó a enseñarle el uso y control de las armas de fuego y a escuchar brevemente el nombre de Ianto Jones en algunas conversaciones que su padre y abuelo tenían cuando creían que él no tenía su atención en ellos, siempre un brillo en los ojos del hombre más viejo (pero tan joven) que le recordaba a la forma en que su padre veía a su madre.

Tenía doce años cuando conoció a su tía Alice y su primo Steven en un viaje a Gales en el verano, una parte de él aún molesta por ser alejado del único amigo que tiene, desconcertándose cuando Steven saludaba a su abuelo como "tío Jack". Media hora de conversación con su padre le hizo entender algunas cosas, pero otras quedaron en la intemperie. (También noto en aquel momento, con mucha tristeza, que su abuelo se veía de repente _viejo_ en su cuerpo joven por eso).

Luego, cuando tenía catorce años, en el 2009 fue cuando todo se fue al infierno por segunda vez en su vida. La muerte de dos de los compañeros de su abuelo, el 456 y todos los niños en sintonía, la destrucción de la base de Torchwood, la muerte de Ianto Jones e inevitablemente la fuga de su abuelo. Ese año su padre termino de confirmar sus hipótesis con respecto a la larga juventud de su abuelo.

Pasaron los años y por su curiosidad logro que Scott fuera convertido en un hombre lobo, de todas la cosas, y de ahí todo cayó en picada (no tanta como la del Día del Milagro, impresionado por lo que simples contactos personales podían hacer que todos en la ciudad pasaran desapercibidos al respecto y que poco después el mundo entero creyera que _realmente_ no paso. Sí, daba miedo). Era una verdadera suerte que su padre fuera el Sheriff y que lograra mantener toda la situación fuera del ojo público, así como tener acceso a toda la información desde la primera aparición registrada de los hombres lobos en el siglo XIX.

Pero todo salió bien. Más o menos. Está bien, no más o menos, pero mejor que terrible, así que es feliz con eso.

Así que, bueno, ahí se encuentra, viendo con gran consternación como su abuelo se inclina hacía un desconcertado Chris Argent con una sonrisa coqueta luego de aparecer de la _nada_, con arma en mano, seguido de su padre, con arma en mano, disparando a diestra y siniestra hacia lo que restaba de los Blowfish, dejándolos inconscientes en aquel claro del bosque.

—¿Qué diablos? —escucha, no muy seguro de quien lo exclama, tras él mientras ayuda a su padre con las prisiones portátiles y los cuerpos tendidos de los extraterrestres que la manada tercamente insistía que no eran extraterrestres, _porque eso es ridículo Stiles. ¿Extraterrestres? ¿En serio?_

—Por lo tanto, hombre guapo —dice su abuelo con esa sonrisa que realmente hubiera deseado heredar, conteniendo el impulso de rodar los ojos (cosa que su padre no escatima en hacer) ante el coqueteo de su abuelo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar aquí?

—¿Sheriff?

—_Stiles._

Uh, eso suena bastante serio.

Voltea y señala acusadoramente a Derek, su entrecejo fruncido en molestia.

—Yo te dije, _les dije_, que se trataba de extraterrestres, así que no me vengas con "Yo soy el alfa y tienes que someterte a mis órdenes" —se encoge de hombros, sus manos en sus caderas para darle un efecto más dramático—. Y como no me escuchan, le dije a papá sobre el problema y, como ven, se hizo cargo. Así que ya deja de fruncir el ceño, lobo-amargo.

—¡¿Extraterrestres?! —grita Scott haciendo que la mirada de su padre se pose en él con una clara diversión en ellos.

—Eres un hombre lobo, Scott —ríe el hombre mayor ante las expresiones de shock del resto en el claro—: ¿Y no puedes creer que hay más allá en el universo que nosotros?

—Uh…

—¿Le has dicho? —pregunta entre dientes Derek, sus hombros tensados. Tras el hombre lobo alfa ve como Cora, Erica y Boyd dan un paso atrás, no dispuestos a salir heridos (física o emocionalmente) ante una arrebato del Hale.

Vagamente observa como Lydia se arrodilla al lado de Jackson, una mano posada tiernamente en la mejilla del chico, un poco más atrás a Isaac junto a Danny y Allison, quienes parecen que quieren estar en otro lado y no ahí. También, un poco confundido, nota la mirada alterada y sorprendida que Peter está dando a su padre y su abuelo (que sí, aún sigue coqueteando con un pobre Chris Argent).

—No me ha dicho, Hale, así que bájale al temperamento —resopla su padre y al fondo puede escuchar a Erica susurrar algo como 'oh, de ahí viene'—. No era necesario, siempre lo he sabido —encoge un hombro y ambos voltean a ver a su abuelo.

—¡Papá, deja de coquetear con Chris!

Esto consigue una mirada inocente en el hombre vestido como un militar de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que se aparta un poco y guarda el arma en su gran gabardina.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Y ese es mi abuelo, Jack Harkness —y bien puede dejar caer la bomba, porque ahora es inevitable que lo sepan. Todos ahí parpadean y vuelven a parpadear.

—¡Capitán Jack Harkness, Sasha!

—¡Abuelo, no digas mi nombre!

* * *

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo —interrumpe Scott, todos ahora en la casa Stilinski, mientras su abuelo murmura algo sobre el café tan bueno como el de Ianto, Stiles—. Me está diciendo que éste hombre —señala a su abuelo, que sonríe con dientes realmente blancos—, es su padre y que son extraterrestres…

—En realidad papá y yo somos terrestres, Scott —suspira—. Mi abuelo es quien viene de otro planeta… y otro siglo.

—¡¿Otro siglo?! —escupe Isaac su café desde su lugar en la sala de estar, su padre, abuelo, Derek, Chris, Peter, Scott y él en la cocina

—Sí, el cincuenta y uno —sonríe su abuelo.

—Y somos totalmente humanos —agrega rápidamente.

—Bueno… —frunce el ceño su abuelo—. Un 90% si, el otro 10% no tanto. Creo recordar que por el lado de mi madre había algo de sangre miradiana en alguna parte…

Su padre y él fruncieron el ceño al otro hombre.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no sabía eso?

—Pero si te lo he dicho, Dylan —cruza los brazos su abuelo, la taza vacía ya olvidada en la mesa—. Te lo dije cuando se hizo evidente que Sasha presentó señales de empatía cuando tenía cuatro años.

—No recuerdo eso —murmura su padre, bebiendo de su taza.

—¡¿Empatía?! —está vez es Erica y él hace caso omiso de las miradas de la manada que le están lanzando.

—Bueno, no te recuerdas porque estabas gritándome —dice con una mueca su abuelo.

—¡Le estabas dando a un niño de cuatro años, a mi hijo, una espada japonesa como regalo de cumpleaños! —alza las manos su padre y no puede evitar reír un poco al recordar esa escena.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si es de colección y muy valiosa! Y no seas así, Dylan, que cuando cumpliste ocho te regale aquella arma de fuego del siglo XVIII…

—¡Que yo no quería!

—¿Estas todavía molesto porque no te lleve al zoológico para ese cumpleaños, verdad? Es eso, ¿no?

—¡Ugh! —deja caer la cara en la mesa su padre, murmurando cosas en ruso, haciendo que ría aún más fuerte. Su abuelo se inclina hacía su padre con preocupación en sus ojos.

—¿Es eso? Oh, lo siento, hijo. Pero no podía llevarte al zoológico porque tenía una reunión con la Reina ese día, ¿recuerdas?

—¡¿Reina?! —se atraganta Lydia y, sí, la risa ahora es incontenible.

* * *

Al día siguiente, luego de que se despidiera de su abuelo (quién tiene una reunión con el Jefe de Seguridad de la Casa Blanca por cosas que prometió luego le diría), él sonreía con burla a la manada ante las miradas desconfiadas que le daban.

—¿Qué? ¿Todavía molestos? ¡Oh, vamos, chicos! No es como que pudiera decirles sin que no lo tomaran como una broma.

—Pero ese hombre parece más joven que tu padre… —dice quedo Isaac y él le manda una mirada simpática.

—Sí, bueno —suspira con cierta tristeza—, eso se debe a que mi abuelo no puede envejecer… o morir. Bueno, puede _morir_, pero siempre regresa…

Derek le mira, algo brillando en sus ojos que lo deja confundido.

—¿No puedes morir?

—¿Eh? —frunce el ceño—. No, yo sí puedo morir, al igual que papá y tía Alice y… —niega con la cabeza, recordando a su primito y siente el movimiento de quienes lo rodean, probablemente oliendo su tristeza—. Esa condición es única en el abuelo… Pero mi cuerpo sana más rápido y envejezco un poco más lento que el humano promedio —encoge un hombro, sonriendo suavemente al resto de la manada.

—Oh… —musita Cora, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Isaac, que se ha vuelto en un interesante color rojo. Derek le manda una mirada asesina al rubio y luego regresa su mirada a él.

—Entonces… —sonríe Erica, distrayendo al resto—, ¿hay una baticueva que debamos conocer, Batman?

Sonríe.

—Eso es clasificado, mi querida Catwoman.

* * *

—Papá aún no se recupera del coqueteo del Capitán —murmura Allison a Lydia más tarde, que ríe suavemente en toda respuesta—. Creo que se está cuestionando su sexualidad.

—Joder, con ese tipo hasta yo —cruza los brazos Jackson, un pequeño golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza cortesía de Danny a su lado—. ¿Qué? Es la verdad y no me lo puedes negar, Danny.

Ríe.

—Hm, Stiles tiene la misma sonrisa —señala Cora. Ahora todos voltean a verla—. ¿Qué?

—¿En serio? —exclama desde la cocina del loft, parpadeando al ceño fruncido de Derek a su lado en la estufa. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Mierda, mierda —grita de repente Peter, su palma encontrándose con su cara mientras se encontraba sentado en la mesa tras ellos—. Ya me recordé donde había visto a ese tipo. ¡Mierda!

Mejor no saber, en serio, mejor no saber.


End file.
